


Vader, Lord of Fashion

by SilverDaye



Series: Of Fashion [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fashion & Couture, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Skywalker Family Feels, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-01-23 19:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18556549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDaye/pseuds/SilverDaye
Summary: After fixing Han Solo's, a fashion model, car, Luke ends up in New York City backstage at a Vader fashion show. Luke never expected to catch the eye of the world famous designer. Vader never expected to find out his son is alive.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is the very same that I wrote as a one-shot in my Between the Light and Shadow: Luke & Vader One-Shots. The story has been continued into a multi-chapter fic. It is seven chapters long, all of which is already written. I've been working on this story on and off for months now. This fic is a bit different from my other fics. It's a soft, domestic fic that focuses on the relationship of Luke and Vader. It isn't action packed or filled with suspense. Just a fluffy story about father and son.

**Part One: Vader, Lord of Fashion**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Chapter One**

The backstage was a hive activity. Assistants and stagehands buzzed around Darth Vader, but he was still. He stood tall, unmoving, his arms crossed. Like always he wore all black. His long dark blonde hair hung in loose waves and curls. He wore a frown, because annoyance, anger, and frustration always appeared to be Vader's permanent expression.

In mere moments his fall haute couture fashion line would be debuting down the runway. He should be happy or excited, perhaps nervous. But no, the world famous designer was internally fuming. The models were starting to line up as the start time to the show crept nearer. Vader looked along the line and noticed the still empty spot. Spot number 17.

 _Han Solo_ , Vader cursed to himself.

Vader had made and broken many model's careers. Solo had oddly come out as the most successful. Vader had met him on a New York City street corner trying sell cheap knock-off Vader purses. But there was something about the dirty swindler that Vader liked. A rogue-ish look that drew him in, and clearly that charm drew the world in as well. After appearing in several of Vader's runways and ad campaigns, the model started to book commercials and TV spots. Current rumors were he was being signed to a big movie deal.

However, the man was supposed to be here.  _Now_. At Vader's show in spot number 17. The two still had a contract together. And Vader was a man not to be crossed with. For he was the best of the best. For the past nineteen years the Vader name was equivalent to high fashion.

No one knew where Vader came from, but from his first runway show he'd been a force to be reckoned with. He knew how to design. He could see a body regardless of size or shape and make a stunning outfit with all the right lines and curves. He was, however, a merciless designer. If one wanted a custom one-of-a-kind outfit, all he wanted from the client was their measurements and what type of event the outfit would be worn to. Everything else was Vader's decision.

From fabric choice, color, length, or patterns it was all Vader's choice. He was rarely a compromising man. You asked him for an outfit, you got an outfit. There was no changing it. You either accepted it or didn't. Those who had were his long-time repeat customers, had just come to accept his way of designing. You just had to put faith in him even if the outfit wasn't what you were expecting. It was almost like Vader had this sixth sense that extended beyond fashion. He could read the upcoming trends in fashion, and made it so his creations were always on the forefront in new ideas and trends.

Vader prided himself that he had only hit the worst-dressed list once. However, that wasn't his fault. He had designed a dress for a new up-and-coming young actress. She took his dress and let some other designer hack away at it. She showed up to the Oscars wearing some bastardized version of the dress and claimed it was a Vader.

Vader had his revenge. He got Artoo to hack into the actress's phone. It took a bit of digging before Artoo was able to get a video of the actress going off on some racist and homophobic rant. A simple leak to the media was all it took to drag her career down the drain. As for the designer, well once again Vader used Artoo's hacking skills. The designer would be coming out with a new high-end fashion line that heavily used a wonderful brocade fabric from Italy.

Vader secured a swatch of the fabric, sold the design to cheap knock-off factories in China, and then made sure the fabric made its way into the the low-end cheap ready-to-wear lines. By the time the designer's fashion-line debuted on the runway, the same high-end Italian fabric was seen all across Targets and Sears. Yes, Darth Vader was not a man to cross.

Vader glanced over at his personal assistant, Piett. The man had no sense for fashion, but he was an excellent assistant. Piett caught Vader's eye and shook his head. Still no word from Solo. Already the wheels were starting to turn in Vader's head if Solo didn't show up. First he would find out if that Hollywood deal was true, then he would do whatever was necessary to make sure Solo was kicked off the project.

"Sir!" Piett said snapping Vader out of his thoughts of revenge.

Vader looked pass the assistants, models, and stagehands. There swaggering in with an air of relaxed confidence was one Han Solo. In his wake was the large Russian man, Chewbacca, who was Solo's agent. Solo slowly made his way over, only causing Vader to grind his teeth. The insufferable man clearly either didn't care how late he was or he was just trying to anger Vader. Or both.

"Yo!" Solo said as he approached. "Sorry I'm late. My car broke down."

Why was Vader not surprised that Solo's piece-of-junk YT-1300 Corellian had broken down. It was the same car the man was living in and selling purses out of when Vader first met him. Why he still had the thing, Vader did not know.

"Get him in hair and makeup, now!" Vader snapped not in the mood to verbally spar with Solo.

Solo had the sense to let himself be led away. Chewbacca nodded at Vader as he moved to go follow his charge. As the Russian turned away that was when Vader saw him. A boy. Young. Fresh. He was glancing around at everything in wide-eyed wonder. He was covered in engine grease and Vader almost wondered if this was the mechanic that Solo had found to fix his car. Clearly the boy wasn't in the modeling business. He wore worn out old jeans and a faded red t-shirt. His blonde hair was long and shaggy . . . and yet . . .

Vader scowled at himself as he marched away. It was time to get the show started. A large TV screen was set up behind stage so Vader could watch as the models walked down the runway. Yet his attention kept being drawn back to that dirty kid. He spotted him milling around with Solo and Chewbacca.

The kid reminded Vader of himself. Young and starry eyed once. He also reminded him of someone else who was small with the same facial build. She had the same wonderful smile and eyes. Such thoughts caused Vader's heart to clench in pain. He snapped his attention back to the screen and the fashion show.

After the show ended, Vader dragged Solo into a corner.

"I know. I know!" Solo growled. "You can save the lecture, old man."

Vader pointed a finger at the modle. "Do not think for one second Solo your actions are excusable," he hissed.

"And I told ya, my car broke down."

"Get. A. New. Car," Vader said. "You can afford it. I think you can afford paying your mechanic as well. What did you do, bribe him?"

"What Luke?" Solo said with a smile. "He's a good kid! Look at how much fun he's having."

The two both glanced over at the wide-eyed youth as he talked shyly to a group of models. His cheeks were flushed with pink. There was such a fresh innocence to him.

"This is not a place for entertaining guests, Solo," Vader snapped a moment later. Then he turned and left.

"I thought this was exactly that! How many guests are you entertaining here today, Vader?" Han called out after the designer.

After the interviews with the press and small-talk with celebrities, Vader finally found himself home in his penthouse apartment. The skyline of New York city glowed through the windows. A whistle caught Vader's attention. Sitting on the couch was Artoo. He was a short African man only a few years older than Vader.

Artoo didn't speak. Couldn't. Instead he communicated in sign language as well as a combination of clicks and whistles. Sometimes he just took to texting.

"The show went fine," Vader mumbled as he made his way into the apartment. Another whistle from Artoo. "I'm angry because of that insufferable Han Solo, who showed up five minutes before the start."

"Oh, Master Vader you're home!" Vader's butler, Threepio, said. He was a tall pale man with blonde hair. He had a thing for wearing bright yellow. Said it was a happy color, which was odd considering how filled with anxiety and nerves the butler was. "I shall have dinner readied at once," Threepio stated as he tottered off towards the kitchen.

The three of them made up Vader's odd little family. They both knew Vader from before he was Vader. When he went by a different name. When he had a different life. One filled with friends and love . . . a wife . . . there was even going to be a child. Then he lost it all. The friends. The wife. The child. Now he just had Artoo and Threepio. And fashion to keep him busy.

As Vader walked sluggishly into his bedroom, he eyed the portrait of his late wife. She had been dazzling. A true fashion icon. And she wasn't even a model. She had been a politician. The old pain in Vader's heart flared up whenever he thought of her. Force, he missed her. How would his life had turned out of if she had lived? Had their child lived?

The image of the boy from the show popped into Vader's head. His goofy smile and bright blue eyes. Vader scowled. Why was he thinking of that kid? But . . . he looked at the picture of his wife. What would their child look like? Would it have looked like that kid? Like Vader had when he was young?

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Luke Skywalker was surprised when he was told that Darth Vader wanted to meet with him. He was just some kid from the country. He was supposed to be helping on his uncle's farm, but instead he had been helping in Fixer's Garage in Anchorhead when Han Solo had rolled up with his busted YT-1300 Corellian. Well one thing had led to another which had led to a being backstage at a high-end fancy fashion show.

And now that designer wanted to meet him.

He was nervous as he walked off the elevator into Vader Studios. A secretary met him.

"I'm Luke Skywalker," he said. "I was asked-"

But the secretary cut him off, "Yes, yes. Mr. Vader has been waiting for you. His assistant will be with you shortly."

Luke nodded and moved to sit on a nearby padded bench. The assistant didn't take long. He was an older man who led Luke through the design rooms. Designers sat hunched over at drafting tables or desks with laptops. There were racks of clothes everywhere. Bolts of rolled up fabric leaned against tables next to sewing machines. Large boards were everywhere with fashion sketches and photos of models or inspirational photos with swatches of fabric tacked up.

Luke felt really out of place. He knew nothing about fashion or clothes. He got a lot of his clothes at the thrift store or were gifts from his aunt. No one really cared much about clothes out in Anchorhead. He looked at what some of the designers were constructing on mannequins. They were amazing creations. Clothes that looked far too luxe and expensive for Luke. He had been amazed to hear from Han that the outfits worn at the fashion show started at $30,000. Luke simply could not imagine buying a single outfit for that much money.

He was led to the back of the studio and up a spiral staircase to a second level. This area was much more open. Not as much clutter, and there weren't any people. In fact there was only one person who stood near a table by a large window. Luke recognized him from the fashion show. Darth Vader. It was a name even Luke knew. Granted he only knew that Vader had to do with rich fashion like Gucci, Prada, Armani, Chanel, and Louis Vuitton. Names Luke had only heard of in movies or songs. He honestly would never be able to pick out anything from those designers. And yet here he was meeting the famous Darth Vader. He wondered how many girls or guys from his old high school would kill just to be standing here.

Vader stopped his work and looked over at Luke. It was Luke's first time being so close to the man. Luke could tell he was older than he looked. There was a certain age to his face that was still relatively wrinkle free. Luke was sure the millionaire, or maybe he was a billionaire, could afford some amazing skin care products as well as plastic surgery. Yet the man didn't look like he had ever had any work done to him. There was something natural about him. He also looked very serious and stern. He held himself rigidly. Made Luke think of old military veterans.

"Mr. Luke," the assistant said. Vader nodded and the assistant walked away.

"Tell me, Luke," Vader said. "How is it you came to know Han Solo?"

"Oh uh . . . his car broke down. I fixed it up for him," Luke answered shyly.

"And then what?" Vader said. "He just offered a ride into the city? To go backstage at my fashion show?"

Luke blushed. "Yeah something like that."

"You do not seem like the fashion type."

"Uh . . . no I'm not."

"Why agree to go to a fashion show?"

Luke shrugged. "Why not?"

One of Vader's eyebrows titled up. There was a very slight curve to his mouth, but nowhere near enough to call it a smile or even a smirk.

"Can I ask why you called me here?" Luke asked.

"You remind me of myself a bit," Vader replied. "When I was young I worked in a mechanic's shop. Even did some street racing."

Luke smiled largely at that. "Oh? I've done some racing myself. Not much. I've fixed up a Skyhopper. My friends and I like to go racing down Beggar's Canyon."

Vader paused. "Beggar's Canyon? As in . . . the road? Out of Mos Espa?"

Luke tilted his head. "You've heard of it?" He couldn't hide the surprise in his voice.

"I . . . I am familiar with the area," Vader said.

"Oh wow," Luke replied excitedly. "Really? That's where I'm from. I live a few miles out of Anchorhead."

Vader's sharp blue eyes narrowed at Luke. He was reexamining Luke. It was clear the wheels were turning inside the designer's brain, but Luke didn't know about what.

"Come here," Vader said as he waved over to a table that had some clothes laying on it. Luke walked over to it. "Take your shirt off," Vader ordered. Luke paused, but then did as instructed. Vader handed him a shirt. It was silky soft and dark green. Luke pulled it over his head. Vader walked around Luke like he was a prize cow up for auction. The designer pulled at the sides and started to pin the shirt tighter with bobby pins.

"Better," Vader mumbled.

"Uhhh?" Luke asked unable to form words.

"Better," Vader repeated louder. "Much better than those dirty mechanic clothes you walked in with."

Luke didn't doubt that. "Uh . . . sir? Why are you dressing me in clothes? Why am I here?"

"Ever considered modeling, Luke?" Vader asked.

"Me? No. No. I just work at my uncle's farm and do some part time at Fixer's Garage."

"Really? That is all you have ever thought about being? A farmer or a mechanic?"

"Not much else to be in Tatooine County," Luke said with a shrug. "Plus I thought models were tall and dashing. Like Han Solo."

Vader scoffed at the name. "Let me show you something boy," Vader said as he walked away. Luke followed. Vader led him over to a wall. On it was a large full-body photo of a woman. Luke recognized her from his New York state history class.

"That's Senator Amidala!" Luke said.

Vader nodded.

She was dressed in a stunning gown. The outer layer was a blue velvet while the inner dress looked like rippling flowing gold. The gold dress was high collared an elaborate black beaded necklace wrapped around her throat and draped down all the way to her chest.

"Did you . . . Did you design that outfit?" Luke asked.

A small laugh escaped Vader. Luke looked over to see him smiling.

"No," he said softly. "No, she was before my time as a designer."

Luke nodded. The senator had died tragically quite young at the end of the war twenty years ago. It was rumored she had been assassinated.

"But she was a leader in fashion. She was also small and petite. Size does not matter."

"Pfft," Luke said softly. "I mean no offense, sir, but . . . She is . . . amazing. Beautiful. I get the point you're trying to make. But to compare me to her . . . no offense but I'm just a simple farm boy. She's a goddess."

"A goddess? Yes she was," Vader said more to himself than to Luke. Luke wondered if perhaps Vader had known the senator. "But you do not recognize your own importance, Luke. You do not realize the power within yourself. You can be a force in fashion just as she was. I know this to be true."

"You know this?" Luke asked. "How?"

Vader smiled at him. "That is my power, young one. I  _know_  fashion."

Luke looked back over at the senator. Vader saw the same thing that was inside her inside of him? A simple boy? He tried to imagine himself as one of the models on the runway from the fashion show. He tried to imagined himself in Han's spot. It just seemed funny.

"I don't know," Luke said. "My uncle needs me on the farm . . ."

"Why is your uncle of importance?" Vader asked.

"Oh well he's my guardian. My parents died when I was born. My aunt and uncle raised me," Luke explained.

"I would think your guardians would want you to rise above your station," Vader said a bit coldly.

"I would just need some time to think about it," Luke said. "If you don't mind that is."

"I suppose that is fair," Vader said. He walked back over to his table and Luke followed behind. "What is your contact information?" Vader asked as he picked up his phone from the table. It felt so weird giving some famous guy his cell number. Luke listed his number to him. "Last name?" Vader asked.

"Oh, Skywalker." Vader eye's snapped up from his phone and zeroed in on Luke. Luke shifted uncomfortably on his feet. "Skywalker," Luke repeated in case Vader hadn't heard him. "Luke Skywalker."

"What were your the names of your aunt and uncle?" Vader asked. The tone had suddenly shifted. Vader was very serious. He almost seemed dangerous. Luke was unsure if he should answer.

"Umm Owen and Beru Lars," Luke said.

" . . .  _Lars_?"

"Do- do you know them?" Luke asked recalling Vader had said he did know the Tatooine County area. Though it would be kind of odd to know of the Lars family.

"As in Cliegg Lars?" Vader asked.

"Oh that was my grandfather," Luke said a bit relieved as clearly Vader did know the family. How, was a mystery.

"Grand- grandfather?" Vader choked the word out.

"Yeah, he married my grandmother, Shmi."

Vader's face had gone pale. "Your . . . your  _grandmother_  Shmi. Was your . . . was your father . . . Anakin? Anakin Skywalker?"

"Oh? Did you know him?" Luke asked.

Vader was quiet for a long time. Luke didn't know what to do. Should he leave? By the time Luke got the nerve to say something, Vader spoke up. His words were dark and angry.

"I would like to speak with your uncle, young Skywalker. Owen Lars and I need to have some words."


	2. Chapter 2

**Part One: Vader, Lord of Fashion**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Chapter Two**

Vader gripped Luke's arm tightly as he pulled the teenager through the studio, down an elevator, into a parking garaging, and threw the kid into the passenger seat of a car. Luke massaged his arm where the designer had grabbed him. Vader slid into the driver's seat and turned the car on. A strong hum of the engine brought Luke out his thoughts. For the first time he looked around at the interior of the car.

Luke noticed the smell of fine leather. Everything was in a black leather. The fancy kind. He had worked on enough cars at Fixer's garage to know cheap leather from fancy leather. Luke gently let his hands run along the seat cushion next to his legs. It was smooth and soft. His eyes traveled to the center console and up to the dashboard. Everything was black with red accents. There appeared to be an octagon motif running throughout the design work. Octagon . . . motif . . .

Luke noticed the logo on the steering wheel. The cog with the six spokes coming out. "Is this . . . Is this an Empire?" Luke asked.

Vader was just sitting there. He was turned in his seat. His eyes fully on Luke. "Yes," Vader finally said. Luke couldn't help but smile.

"Wow," he said under his breath. He was sitting in an Empire car. No one in Anchorhead could afford a luxury car such as this. "What model?" Luke heard himself ask.

"TIE Advanced X1."

"Really?" Luke asked as his head snapped up away from the state of the art navigation and audio control screen. A small smile spread across Vader's face. Luke looked again at the car. "Damn," he muttered under his breath. Not only was this an Empire, but a TIE Advanced X1. It was the elite of the elite. He once heard a rumor only fifty of these were produced a year.

"Seat belt," Vader said.

Luke's cheeks turned red as he realized he was staring. If his mouth was open, he might have drooled. He snapped the buckle on, and Vader put the car in reverse. Neither said anything as they made their way through New York City. It was only once they made it to the interstate, that Luke realized where they were going.

"Are we . . . going to Anchorhead?"

"Yes."

"Right now?"

"Yes." Vader hadn't even looked over at his passenger. His eyes were looking straight ahead. His grip on the steering wheel had tightened.

"When you said you needed to talk my uncle, I didn't think you meant right now. Anchorhead is another two hours away."

"I am aware of the distance, young one."

"Why?"

That got Vader to glance over at Luke. His bright blue eyes were striking against the black of the car and of his outfit.

"I need the truth," Vader spat. "A great wrong has occurred. I need to know why." He paused and then added, "And to find out who is responsible."

A shiver ran down Luke's back. There was a hint of danger in those last words. But Luke didn't understand. What great wrong was Vader talking about? All Luke had said was his last name was Skywalker and his father was Anakin Skywalker. Was this related to his father? Quiet fell into the car. Luke took out his phone and at once was texting his aunt.

Luke: [Have you ever met Darth Vader?]

Aunt Beru: [Who? That name sounds familiar.]

Luke: [He's a famous fashion designer. I went to his fashion show.]

Aunt Beru: [Oh yes! No, I don't believe I do know him. When are you coming back home? Your uncle is asking about you.]

Luke: [On my way right now actually.]

Aunt Beru: [Will you be home for dinner?]

Luke: [Yes. And . . . I have a guest.]

Aunt Beru: [That model? What was his name? Hand?]

Luke: [Han, and no. It's actually Darth Vader.]

Aunt Beru: [Oh, how exciting!]

None of this was exciting to Luke. Something was keeping the hair on the back of his neck standing on end. It felt like the air around him was just filled with static energy and any moment the smallest movement would cause a lightning strike.

"Luke Skywalker . . ." Vader said. Luke jumped a little bit. Neither of them had said a word in thirty minutes. "Son of Anakin Skywalker . . ." Vader glanced over at him. "What do you know of your father?"

 _So this_ was _something related to his father._

"I uh . . . not much honestly," Luke answered. "He left home really young. My grandmother married into the Lars family after he left. My uncle actually only met him once." Silence. The only response from Vader was his blue eyes darting over to Luke. "Uh . . . He was a pilot. Cargo planes for the military."

" _Cargo planes_?" Vader spat.

Luke wiggled in his seat. "Uh . . . yeah. That's how he died. His plane was shot down right at the end of the war."

Vader let out a weird groan. Luke just shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Did you know my father? Anakin Skywalker?" Luke finally had the nerve to ask.

"It is a complicated matter," Vader replied. The way he said it told Luke he didn't want to talk about it any more. The rest of the drive was in silence. It was late afternoon by the time the fancy car turned off the interstate onto the old highway. Vader was one hell of a driver as he took the curvy road into the rolling hills. Luke was mixed with fear and awe as he saw how expertly Vader took the turns.

Vader pulled off the highway and down the road that would take them to Luke's uncle's place. Luke hadn't told Vader his address. How did he know where to go? Luke was curious how far Vader could go without directions. They passed the large Darklighter farm. Luke's best friend was Biggs Darklighter. The family raised and trained horses. But soon the lights of the large house and barn disappeared into the darkening trees. It wasn't long before Luke could just make out the small lights of the Lars farm. He couldn't help but smile as he thought about finally being back home.

Vader slowed and made the turn down the dirt drive. "How did you know where to go?" Luke asked. "I never gave you my address."

"I've . . . been here before," Vader said. That made sense. Clearly Vader knew of the Lars. The car pulled up in front of the house next to Uncle Owen's old truck. Luke saw his aunt's silhouette in the window as she pulled back the curtain to see who had pulled up.

"Now what?" Luke asked as he looked at Vader. Vader had turned the car off and an odd silence stretched between them. His eyes were glaring straight ahead at the house. He was biting down on his teeth, and Luke could make out the straining muscles. He looked angry . . . but why? What  _was_  this great wrong?

Luke got out of the car. Vader could sulk in his car all he wanted. Aunt Beru would start to worry if Luke didn't come in soon. Luke entered the house through a side door that led into the kitchen. Beru was standing at the stove stirring a steaming pot.

"Luke!" she smiled at him. She was a shorter woman with short graying hair and wrinkles on the edges of her eyes and mouth. She wore simple clothes of jeans, a shirt, and a long blue jacket.

"Hey, Aunt Beru," Luke greeted.

"Where's your guest?"

"Still in the car . . . Are you sure you don't know Darth Vader? I never told him my address, and yet he knew exactly the way here. He said he's been here. I think he might have known my father . . ."

Beru paused in her stirring and looked over at Luke with a sad expression. "Sweetheart, Anakin never lived here."

"Yeah I know . . ." Luke trailed off as he heard footsteps on the gravel outside. Then he heard them coming up the short steps and onto the porch. Then the kitchen door slowly opened and Darth Vader, world renown millionaire or perhaps it was billionaire, walked into Luke's home. "Aunt Beru this is Darth . . . Vader . . ."

Luke slowed his words as he watched his aunt's expression. She completely turned to Vader. Her mouth hung open. Her eyes wide. Her shoulders dropped.

"Ana . . . Anakin?" Beru asked. Luke glanced between his aunt to Vader. What was going on?

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Luke sat in his favorite spot on his uncle's farm. It was on the root of a large oak tree. It gave a great view over the fields and into the sky. The sky . . . Luke always loved looking up there. He liked watching as the sun set and the stars came out. His favorite constellation was Cassiopeia. Perhaps because it was always the easiest one to find.

He had left the house behind. Dinner had been forgotten with the arrival of Darth Vader . . . or was he . . . Luke just didn't know. Beru and Owen called him Anakin. There was arguing which led to shouting. Luke was having a hard time following it all. Vader said Luke was his son, while Owen shouted they thought Anakin was dead. They even had a copy of the death certificate. And how dare he decide to show up now? Nineteen years later.

So Luke had come out here. To the stillness of the night and the stars. His head buzzed and spun like the one time he and Biggs got drunk from drinking warm beer they stole from Biggs' dad's truck. He had been so lost in thought, he didn't hear anyone approach.

"Hey."

Luke looked over his shoulder. Standing over him was Darth Vader. He slowly lowered himself down on to the root and sat next to Luke.

"I . . ." he started. His voice was soft. The edge and harshness that was usually there was gone. "I guess I should explain myself."

Luke said nothing. Only brought his knees to his chest and hugged them.

"My name . . . My name is Anakin Skywalker," Vader said and then paused as he looked right at Luke. Perhaps waiting for response. A reaction or anything, but Luke was still. "Luke, I . . . I am your father." Silence. Awkward silence. Vader sighed as brought up a hand and raked it through his long hair.

"My mother, Shmi Skywalker, came to this country as an illegal immigrant through sex trafficking. Eventually she got pregnant . . . and well was passed off to a mechanic up in Mos Espa. That was where I grew up. Then I met your mother." Vader was looking up at the stars. There was a small smile to his lips.

"She was on some UN humanitarian trip. She herself only fourteen when I was nine. I helped her and her entourage out while they were in town. With her were two JEDI Knights."

Luke couldn't help but suck in a sharp breath. Vader glanced over at him and paused waiting to see if Luke would speak. But again he was met with silence.

"I see you know of them," Vader continued in his soft voice. "The elite special OPs of the military. The older of the two saw something in me. Decided to speak on my behalf at the Temple Military Academy. I got a scholarship and off I went leaving this world behind. Before I even graduated I was selected for the JEDI program. I do not know what you know about the JEDI . . . but you did not get to choose to be apart of the JEDI. The JEDI choose you. I was still in training when I got assigned to a mission protecting your mother as a bodyguard."

Again he stopped and smiled. It seemed whenever he mentioned Luke's mother, he couldn't help but smile.

"She was a senator by then," Vader continue. "Someone was trying to have her assassinated. My mentor decided it would be best if I accompanied your mother back to her home country of Naboo so she could lay low. While there . . . we . . . we fell in love. Though . . . I think we . . . or at least I was already in love with her. I had been since I was nine. But we knew . . . we knew neither one of us could have a relationship with the other. The JEDI forbid their members from marrying. We were married to the job. We had to be ready to deploy at a moment's notice and be able to stay on a mission for however long it took. We couldn't have a wife or kids or anything that would hamper our focus."

Vader paused as he took a deep sigh. "I was there. Your mother as well at the first Battle of Geonosis. The moment that started the war. It was a real possibility we were going to die. That was when we both realized we did not want to be without the other. We married in secret soon after."

Luke opened his mouth. He already had a million burning questions, but why was it a secret? But his voice never came out. He closed his mouth and rested his cheek against his knees as he watched his . . . his father continue to talk.

"And we kept it a secret. If the JEDI Order discovered my marriage, I would have been thrown out. Since I was a JEDI Knight, I had been made a general for the war. An extremely young general. But I was needed. I won battles. The media dubbed me The Hero With No Fear." Luke was sure Vader had rolled his eyes at that title. "Your mother was also very busy. She was an active voice in the senate speaking out against the war and demanding peace talks and treaties.

"Then . . . something wonderful happened," Vader said as he looked at Luke. "Your mother got pregnant. We were . . . both so happy . . . but . . ." Vader looked down at the ground. "Our marriage was still a secret. Your mother hid the pregnancy. If the media found out she was pregnant, it would have been a huge scandal. Neither of us wanted that, so we kept it hidden like we always had . . ."

Vader looked up at the stars. "Then came the end . . . the JEDI betrayal . . . the end of the Order . . . Mustafar . . . Your mother feared I had been labeled a traitor like the rest of the JEDI. She traveled in secret to Mustafar where I had been sent to assassinate the Separatist Council and finally end the war. She . . . there was . . . another JEDI who snuck aboard her shuttle . . . and she was . . . She died."

Luke looked carefully at the man sitting next to him.  _His_  father. His eyes appeared to be glossy in the moonlight. It was clear this was still a hard topic.

"I . . . I was . . . injured and taken away. When I recovered I asked about what happened to her. They told me she died . . . and the baby with her . . . and . . . I . . . believed them . . ." Vader was looking at Luke again. "I had no idea you lived. If I had known . . . Luke . . . if I had known you were alive, nothing on this Earth would have stopped me from finding you."

Luke squeezed his knees tighter. He rested his chin on his knees as he looked straight ahead unable to look at Anakin or Vader or . . . his father. Whoever he was. Neither one said anything. They just sat there. Two shadows in the night.

"I had ended the war," Vader said in an almost-whisper. "I was a war hero, but I asked President Palpatine for one favor. That Anakin Skywalker be announced as dead. I wanted a new life. My old life . . . the one with her . . . was gone. Dead. So the government arranged everything. Officially speaking Anakin Skywalker was dead, and I became Darth Vader."

Vader took in a deep breath. "I don't know how you came to your aunt and uncle's attention. They said they just got a call one day from Child Services. They were the only remaining relatives of Anakin Skywalker. Of course they never sought to contact me. My death was a coverup only few knew of. But . . . I still don't understand . . . how did they know I was the father? Why weren't you sent to Padmé's family?"

"Padmé?" Luke asked. It was the first words he had said. Vader just looked at his son. "Padmé?" Luke asked again. "Was that her name? My mother's?"

"You . . . don't even . . . know her name?"

"No . . .," Luke said softly. "There was no name listed on my birth certificate. It's just listed as Jane Doe."

Vader let out an irritated growl.

"Padmé . . . it's a pretty name," Luke said.

"Yes. As was she. As you are," Vader said. Luke shot his father a look, but Vader only smiled. "You still doubt me, but I see it so clearly now. I said you had the same thing in you as her. But of course you do. You're her child."

"Wait . . . Wait a minute," Luke said as he brought his knees down and turned to face Vader. "Are you talking about Padmé Amidala? The senator?"

"Yes," Vader said with a slight tilt of his head.

"Padmé . . . Padmé Amidala is my mother?" Luke exclaimed.

"Yes," Vader said with a smile on his lips.

"Padmé Amidala," Luke repeated again.

Slowly Vader brought a hand up and rested on Luke's back. "Luke . . . I know . . . I have done nothing for you. I have no right to call myself your father after everything . . . but I . . . I want to . . ."

Luke stared at the man. His heart was slamming inside his chest. He wanted to . . . to what? Be with his father? He didn't know what to think about that, but wasn't this what he had always wanted? He used to daydream his father had survived and would come back and whisk Luke away. And here it was truly happening.

Vader took a shaky breath. "Luke, I want to be a part of your life. I know you are . . . grown. An adult. But I want to know you . . . if you will let me . . ."

Luke only hesitated a moment before a smile grew on his face. "I do," Luke whispered. Vader sat up straighter at once. "I do want to know you too," Luke said a bit louder this time. Vader smiled. It was a true genuine smile. None of the harsh stern lines of the fashion designer could be seen. It was the first time Luke actually saw himself in Vader. The same chin. A bit of the same cheeks.

"Thank you," Vader said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part One: Vader, Lord of Fashion**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Chapter Three**

There was a light tap on his door. Luke looked up to see his father, Darth Vader, walking into his room. He held out some folded clothes.

"Here," Vader said. "Wear these. Much better than that scum you brought with you."

Luke took the clothes Vader handed him. He was only slightly offended by his father insulting his clothes. Vader was a world famous fashion designer. Luke's thrift-store clothes were probably far from the fancy expensive clothes that walked down Vader's runway shows. Vader left and closed the door behind him. Luke unfolded the clothes. It was a simple gray-blue button-up shirt, a thin black jacket, and a pair of black jeans.

Luke slipped them on and stepped over to the window. New York City stretched out before him. It had been a week since that fateful day. Since he learned his father was still alive and now went by the name Darth Vader instead of Anakin Skywalker. Vader had invited Luke to come stay with him in the city. Uncle Owen was not happy about any of these recent developments and was against it. It was Aunt Beru who said Luke should go. Now he found himself here.

The past few days Vader had been playing tour guide. He showed Luke around the city. Luke was surprised at how many things Vader himself had never done. "Why would I do such a useless thing?" Vader grumbled. Apparently he never been to the Statue of Liberty or to the top of the Empire State Building.

Luke left the amazing view of the city Vader's penthouse apartment offered. The apartment took up the entire top floor of the skyscraper. The place was bigger than the Lars' farmhouse. It was even nicer than Biggs's home. Luke made his way into the kitchen. Vader stood at the counter drinking a cup of coffee. Artoo sat at the table and whistled approvingly at Luke.

"Good morning Master Luke," Threepio said from inside the kitchen as he made breakfast.

"Please just call me Luke," Luke said.

"See?" Vader said glancing over. "Look how much better you look in clothes that suit your body."

Artoo whistled again. He sat at the kitchen table with a laptop in front of him. While Vader had no other biological family, he did have these two as his family of sorts. Threepio had been adopted into the family when Anakin was a child and still lived with his mother. Threepio had stayed with the Lars after Anakin left to attend the prestigious military Temple Academy and Shmi married Cliegg Lars. Threepio was a pale tall man with bright blond hair. He liked to wear outlandishly yellow or gold outfits. Though sometimes he opted for a more subtle gray or silver.

Artoo had been Luke's mother's companion at first. He was a short African man. He had been born with white hair and bright blue eyes. The people of his tribe thought he had been touched by the gods. They had cut off pieces of him to cook into potions to heal the sick or give power to the healthy. It was why he was unable to talk and had several prosthetics. Like Threepio, he seemed to favor certain colors. He wore a lot of white with accented blue and black.

The two had been the only ones aware of Padmé and Anakin's secret marriage. They were the only witnesses to it besides the priest. Even back then they were a family. The four of them, and it continued to be so after Padmé's death. Though Luke doubted any of its members actually called it that. Technically Threepio was Vader's butler. Artoo a personal assistant. Though Artoo didn't act like one.

Luke sat down at the table across from Artoo. Artoo smiled and nodded to Luke. Luke brought out his phone from his pocket. Sometimes Artoo would text to communicate and Luke wanted to be ready. Luke's fingers gently ran over the new phone. It had been the cause of the first argument between father and son. Vader insisted Luke get a new phone. His old one was four models outdated.

"No software actually supports that model anymore," Vader had huffed.

"But it works just fine," Luke argued. He had saved up his extra money for months to finally afford a smartphone. He didn't want to let it go. In the end Vader had won the argument. Though it was honestly Artoo that convinced Luke. Vader wanted to keep better in touch with Luke and didn't want to burden Luke or the Lars with any overage fees. Thus why he wanted to get Luke a new phone and contract that he paid for.

Luke still wasn't used to how rich Vader was. Luke knew the man had millions in the bank. His net worth was probably up in the billions. The entire apartment was sleek and filled with lux marble countertops and sleek new appliances. Vader even had drivers to drive him places. "You expect me to get around the city in some dirty cab? Or an Uber?" he had said.

"Anything else in the city you would like to do?" Vader asked. Then in a lower more annoyed voice he added, "I think we have done everything."

"Well . . . I uh . . .," Luke started. It still felt weird to ask his father of anything. He didn't want to be an annoyance or a bother.

"Well?" Vader prompted.

"I just thought it would be cool to go see a broadway play or something," Luke said, averting his gaze. Vader groaned. "We don't have to," Luke quickly added.

"Master Vader has designed several broadway opening night outfits," Threepio chimed in from the kitchen.

"Which is not the same as attending the blasted things," Vader pointed out.

Artoo let out a series of whistles and Vader only glared at him. Luke wondered what had been said, but then his phone chimed. It was a text from Artoo.

[In his early design days, he collaborated with the NYC Ballet Company with a production of Black Swan to design the outfits. Black Swan was Padmé's favorite,] Artoo texted.

Vader glared darkly at the small white-haired man. Then finally he said in a low voice, "The ballet is not the same as broadway."

Artoo rolled his eyes and Luke smiled. Luke got another text from Artoo. [I'll find you two some tickets. :) ]

After breakfast, Vader had a driver take the two to Central Park. They had walked quite a bit into the park when Vader stopped and led Luke a bit off the path.

"I have a meeting this afternoon with my legal team," Vader said. "I would like you to come."

"Ok," Luke said.

Vader sighed. Luke paused. Already he had learned to discern that sigh from his father. He was unhappy with something.

"What?" Luke asked.

"You do not always have to blindly agree to everything," Vader said.

"Oh. Then you don't want me to come? I don't have to."

"No, I do want you to come considering you are the reason I have called for the meeting."

"Me?"

Vader stepped up to Luke and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I am changing my will," Vader said. "So that it includes you."

It took a second, but Luke realized how big of a deal this was. Vader had millions of dollars along with his fashion company.

"Oh . . . um . . . " Luke said a bit awkwardly. "I don't . . . I don't want anything from you. It's ok. I'm fine."

Vader squeezed Luke's shoulder. "It is not okay. You are my son. It is my fault . . . It is my fault that you grew up with your aunt and uncle not knowing anything about your parents. I should have raised you. I know this does not make up for lost time or my mistakes, but I  _want_  you to be included on my will."

Luke didn't know what to say, so he only nodded his head.

"Also my financial team will there as well," Vader continued. "They will meet with you about setting up your finances properly."

"I have a bank account!" Luke said. "And a savings account." Vader only gave him one of his looks. "What . . . what else is there? What else is needed?" Luke asked.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Of course the meeting was high up in a skyscraper. It took place at a long table in front of large windows that gave a great view of the city. The legal team was made up of six lawyers.

"Tarkin," Vader said. It was his way of greeting the head lawyer.

"Mr. Vader," Tarkin said smoothly. "And this must be young Mr. Skywalker."

Luke didn't like the man. He was older. His hairline was receding, and his hair was gray. He had wrinkles around his eyes and a thin stern mouth. But mostly his face was smooth. Tarkin had high cheekbones that were well defined, but it was because his cheeks were so sunken in. Luke could make out the man's skull under his skin. Even his eyes were set deep into his face.

Tarkin and Vader were both staring at Luke, who realized he had yet to say anything. "Uh . . . Hello," he said then cursed himself for sounding so stupid. "Nice suit," he added.

"Of course it is," Vader said.

"It's a Vader," Tarkin said with a slight smile.

"A good choice," Vader said evenly. He glanced over at one of the other lawyers that had a mustache. "Far better than others."

"This is a Gucci," the man who Vader had been staring at said confidently.

"I can tell," Vader said, unamused.

"Kendal Ozzel," the man said as he walked up to Luke and offered his hand. Luke shook it. "May I introduce my daughter, Susana Sheard? She's currently working as an assistant while she attends law school."

A young woman walked up. She looked a few years older than Luke. She was nice looking in a skirt and blazer suit. She smiled and the two shook hands. Vader's financial team arrived a few minutes later. Once introductions were all done, everyone sat down at the table with Vader sitting at the head. Luke sat to his right.

"We are here to change your will," Tarkin said.

"Yes," Vader said. "It will now include my son, Luke."

It appeared as if Tarkin was the only one who knew this. He only nodded, but everyone else looked at Luke in surprise. Luke's cheeks reddened as he glanced down at the table.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

It was late by the time they made it back to the apartment. But there was warm Thai take-out waiting for them. It had been nicely laid out by Threepio who was still up and wearing white and yellow striped pajamas. He asked if they wanted some fresh hot tea or coffee, but Vader only waved him away. Finally the butker huffed and waddled away.

Luke at once started digging into his plate. He was a few bites in when he noticed Vader had yet to eat. He looked up at his father. Vader was just sitting there staring at Luke.

"Sumthang wrangh?" he said with a mouthful of food.

"I was merely wondering how you were," Vader said softly. Luke grabbed his cup of water to wash his food down. "You seemed . . . overwhelmed."

"Yeah . . . I was," Luke answered truthfully. He had no idea the extent of Vader's businesses. It wasn't just the one fashion company. Vader owned lots of businesses including several fashion brands. Though probably the most shocking was when Luke learned Vader owned the Empire luxury car company.

He had jumped up in his seat and shouted, "You  _own_  Empire?"

Everyone in the room had stopped and looked at him. Even Vader looked at him in surprise. Then he smiled. "Yes, I do," he said confidently.

Vader wanted to leave almost all of it to Luke. There was a nice chunk going to Artoo and Threepio, but beyond that Vader was insistent that Luke get it all. Luke had wanted to protest. He didn't need or want his father's fortune. But each time he went to open his mouth to voice this, Vader was always staring at him. There was a hard look in his eyes that sent a shiver down Luke's spine. That look seemed to say that this was a battle Luke was not going to win.

But now in the privacy of Vader's apartment, with just the two of them, Luke was feeling much braver. "I don't want all your money or companies," Luke stated.

"I know," Vader said.

"Then why . . . why give it to me?"

"Because you are my son." Then Vader sighed. "And there is no one else."

"What about Artoo and Threepio?"

"They are both set to receive a generous amount," Vader replied, but then added a bit sadly, "but they are as old as I am. If not older. They have no other family. I know they have no qualms of you taking it all."

Luke ran a hand through his hair. He wanted to know what Vader was going to do before he discovered Luke was his son. What was going to happen to his money and companies then? Luke poked his fork at his noodles. It was more than just inheriting Vader's companies. Luke had also met with the financial team. Vader was transferring money over to Luke. Lots of money. In a few days Luke's bank account balance would go from a few hundred dollars to millions. He was going to be a  _millionaire_.

And he didn't know what to make of it. Of course part of him was excited. He could do all the things he wanted to do! He could fix up his Skyhopper properly. Help his aunt and uncle pay off their debt and bills. Maybe he could finally look into attending school, even though he had been hoping to join the Air Force to be a pilot. He realized he could now afford to take flying lessons.

"It is overwhelming," Luke whispered.

"I know," Vader said.

Luke looked over at his father. He still had yet to eat anything. He still was staring at Luke. But his eyes were full of deep concern.

"You can . . . walk away from this," he said. His words sounded squeezed. Like they hurt. "Nothing has been finalized yet. I can change everything back." Luke opened his mouth, but Vader cut him off. "Don't say anything. Not yet. Think about it. Truly think about it. Perhaps you should go back to your aunt and uncle's for a few days."

Luke paused as he considered this. It sounded like a good plan. Plus, he could use his aunt and uncle's advice. Luke nodded and smiled at his father. Vader smiled back. Finally he picked up a pair of chopsticks and started to eat. Luke turned back to his meal. The two ate in silence for a few minutes until Artoo walked in. He gave Luke a quick glance before he whistled at Vader.

Vader froze. His eyes on Artoo. Slowly, he lowered his chopsticks. " _What_?" he said in a soft hiss.

Artoo whistled and clicked a reply that Luke desperately wished he understood.

"When?" Vader said as he stood up. " _Who_?"

Luke couldn't stop the chill that washed over him. Something was wrong, and Vader was angry. His mouth was in a scowl. His eyes almost seemed more yellow than blue. Perhaps it was just the odd nighttime lighting.

Again Artoo replied in his whistles. It was much longer than his previous statements. Vader walked around the table, and the two walked out of the room. Luke heard Artoo's chattering fade out down the hallway to his room.

Luke sighed. He was curious, but realized it probably had nothing to do with him. Most likely some fashion thing or something. He finished his meal, put away the rest of the food in the fridge, and made his way to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part One: Vader, Lord of Fashion**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Chapter Four**

"Tarkin," Vader growled into his cellphone. He could hear the elderly lawyer shifting in his bed. The soft murmurs of his wife beside him.

"Mr. Vader," Tarking said sleepily.

"We have a problem," Vader hissed.

"I can arrange to meet with you first thing in the morning."

"There has been a breach in our contract."

The phone was silent, but Vader could hear the other man thinking. Vader continued, "My private personal matters were to remain private. Not trending on social media sites. Not the headline news tomorrow morning."

Vader heard Tarkin sit up and softly curse to himself. He heard the soft patter of feet and the click of a mouse and the tick-tack of a keyboard. Then silence.

"This will be dealt with," Tarkin said.

"It better be," Vader hissed. "You know all too well what can happen if you cross me, Tarkin."

"This was not me," Tarkin bit back.

"The only reason we are having this conversation is because I know that. Find whoever _is_ responsible." Vader didn't even wait for the response. He snapped his phone down and ended the call. He stood next to Artoo's computer chair. The small dark-skinned man sat at his computer desk. All three monitors were showing various things. But it was the image in the middle screen that kept drawing Vader's attention.

It was from the legal team meeting earlier today. Luke and Vader stood by the windows. Vader was leaning over slightly to hear whatever soft words Luke was saying as he tried to keep their conversation quiet. It was actually a very endearing photo. A nice tender moment between father and son. Vader realized that he had no photos of Luke, and none of them together . . . besides this one. And this one was soured by the giant headlines above it.

Vader, Lord of Fashion, Discovers Unknown Adult Child

Vader glanced to one of the other screens. It was tracking the trending hashtag of #vaderslovechild on Twitter. Already the site was abuzz with gossip. Who was this child that Vader was only learning of now? Was it just someone wanting Vader's money? Who was his mother?

There was nothing Vader could do to stop this. Someone at the meeting had snapped a photo of Vader and Luke. Then they had shared the image. It was now on the internet, and there was no way to stop the upcoming storm. Artoo was currently typing away at his keyboard as he tried to hunt down the original source of the image.

Artoo whistled, _You don't always have to be so dramatic_.

"I am not," Vader said.

Artoo said nothing. Only paused and looked up at his lifelong friend. The look said it all. _You are too_.

Vader only glared at him until he turned back around.

 _What are you going to do_? Artoo asked.

"I've contacted my PR team. Veers is working on some ideas," Vader said.

_I meant about Luke. What are you going to tell him?_

Vader frowned. His fists tightened into balls. That, he hadn't figured out yet. He turned away from Artoo and left the room. Luckily there was no sharp whistling remark as Vader marched down the hall. He paused at Luke's door. He unclenched his hands and slowly opened the door. He cautiously peered in. The room was dark, but he could make out the form sleeping under the covers.

Slowly Vader walked in and paused at the bed. Luke had pulled the covers all the way up to his nose. Vader could only see the wild blond hair scattered about the pillow. What was he going to do? But more importantly, what was Luke going to do? Already it felt like their relationship was precarious. As if at any moment, the child would run away back to Anchorhead and cut off all ties with the father he never knew. And that thought sent a cold, sharp pain through Vader.

He didn't want that. He wanted Luke. He had always wanted Luke. From the moment he knew there was a Luke in his mother's womb, Vader wanted him. Over the past nineteen years he had always missed the child he never had. He had never stopped loving the idea of that child just as he had never stopped loving his wife. And now that child was here. Right here. Sleeping soundly right in front of him. And Vader didn't want him to go away.

And due to one careless photo on someone's phone, it could all be ruined. And that Vader could not forgive. There would be no hiding from him. Sooner or later he would discover who took that picture and decided to share it. And then he would spare no mercy. The fool had made a dangerous enemy today.

But that didn't solve the problem in front of him. The problem of Luke, who was kind and gentle and so much like his mother. He was a bit shy, which Vader wasn't sure where he had got that from considering how outgoing his parents were. But that was fine. It was refreshing to see that Luke was his own person and not just a copy of his parents. He could be outgoing when presented with something he was passionate about, like cars. Vader smiled as he recalled Luke's little outburst about the car company.

There was a soft buzz of a phone vibrating. Vader glanced down and saw Luke's phone sitting on his dresser. He picked it up and unplugged its power cord. Luke had several new texts and notifications. All of which appeared to be from his friends back in Anchorhead. Some of them had seen the photo. Vader typed in his own password, a secondary one Artoo had programed into the phone. He looked at the texts.

[is this u? u vaders love child?]

[woah wormie this looks just like u.]

[Why didnt you tell me you had a sugar daddy?]

[Hey man can you get me some like Vader digs? Like a pair of those sweet Devastator shoes?]

Vader scowled as he clicked the button to turn the screen off. He looked at his sweet sleeping child. Then he pocketed the phone. The last thing Vader wanted was for Luke to hear about this from some texts. Vader would be the one tell Luke about this. Hopefully by the morning he would have thought of some soothing reassuring words to ease his son with. Words that would prevent Vader from losing Luke all over again.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Luke woke up feeling pretty well rested. He just laid on his back enjoying the feeling, but that was when he noticed the odd light. He craned his up and looked at the window. Heavy curtains blocked out most of the sun. Without them, the sun could be blinding. But he could just make out the light in the cracks where the curtains met. The color was off.

He turned his head to eye the small clock that sat on the nightstand. 9:15. 9:15? Why hadn't his alarm gone off? He was supposed to up by now! Luke jumped out of bed and hastily pulled on some clothes. He looked at the dresser but didn't see his phone. There was only the hanging power cord. Well no wonder he didn't hear his alarm. He must have forgotten his phone somewhere.

He hurried off to the kitchen. Threepio and Artoo both sat at the table. Artoo was typing furiously away on a laptop, while Threepio seemed to be watching something on a tablet. The moment that Luke burst in, both snapped their heads up. Threepio slammed the tablet face down on the table.

"Master Luke!" he exclaimed. Luke paused as he looked at the two of them. Something seemed off.

"I overslept," Luke said. "I must have left my phone in here. Have you seen it?"

Threepio cast a look over at Artoo. Artoo whistled something, and Threepio sighed and shook his head.

"What did he say?" Luke asked slowly.

"Master Vader has your phone," Threepio said.

"And where is he?" Luke asked. "We were supposed to meet up this morning . . ."

"He is in his office attending to some important work," Threepio quickly added.

"Has something happened?" Luke asked recalling how Vader had stormed off last night. Threepio glanced over at Artoo. Artoo looked up from his laptop, shrugged, and whistled. Luke looked at Threepio expectantly.

"Uh, Master Vader wants to talk you," Threepio said slowly. "But first you should eat."

After breakfast Luke ventured down the north hallway of Vader's apartment. This hallway's rooms were all for Vader. His bedroom, his office, his sewing and designing workroom, a second workroom for working on mechanical things, and even a small gym. Luke had only been down here once, when Vader gave him the welcoming tour. The door to Vader's office was open and Luke peered in.

Against the right wall sat a large desk. It was smooth and black. There wasn't much else in the room. Luke noted a large photo of Padmé Amidala hanging opposite of the desk. In fact the whole apartment had photos and paintings of Padmé, Luke's mother, scattered around. Under the photo sat a tall thin table that was decorated with a statue and a vase of fresh flowers. It seemed a bit out of touch with the rest of the apartment, and Luke couldn't help but wonder if Vader kept the flowers fresh in honor of his late wife.

"Uh, Vader?" Luke asked.

Vader had been looking at his large computer screen while clicking away at his mouse. Every now and then he'd type something. But all that stopped as Vader's intense blue eyes fell on Luke.

"You are up," Vader said. "What have they told you?"

Luke cautiously walked into the office. "Uh, should they have? I'm just looking for my phone. They said you had it."

Vader pushed himself out of his large desk chair and walked around the desk. He pulled Luke's phone out of his pocket and just held it.

"Sit," he said with a wave of his hand.

Luke somehow felt like he was in trouble. What had he done wrong? He sat down in one of the large black leather chairs that sat in front of the desk. Vader sat in the other one. The two faced each other in silence. Vader looked a bit unkempt, which was odd for him. His hair wasn't neatly combed back. It hung in loose waves and curls around his face. Luke swore he was wearing the same clothes from yesterday which were now wrinkled.

"Luke," Vader said with a sigh. He sounded tired. "Something . . . something has happened."

Luke said nothing. He just nodded his head.

"This . . . this is not what I wanted," Vader said. "I'm afraid that . . . That our relationship has been revealed."

Luke titled his head. Silence stretched. Vader's brows were heavily furrowed in concern. He tightly clasped his hands in his lap.

"Ok," Luke said.

"I don't think you fully understand," Vader said. "Someone at the meeting yesterday snapped a picture of us and shared it online. It has . . . It has gone viral. It has spread all over the internet. Twitter. Facebook. News sites. I took your phone because I wanted to be the one to tell you. I didn't want you to find out carelessly through texts or checking your social media."

Vader was quiet as he let Luke process what he had just said.

"Ok . . ." Luke said softly. "So what does all this mean?"

"I had hoped to keep this a secret, at least for a little while longer. But now the world knows, and I can't take that back. This means you will be hounded by the media. Paparazzi are already lurking on the street below."

"Oh," Luke said. What else was there to say?

Vader took a deep breath. "This is not what I wanted for you at all," he grumbled. Vader's bright blue eyes fell on Luke. "Luke, I want to make an announcement later this afternoon. I want to publicly announce you as my son."

"Ok," Luke said quietly.

An awkward but pained smile flashed across Vader's face. "Since the story broke, there have been questions about your legitimacy." Vader paused. "Luke, they think you are an illegitimate son." Vader paused again to gauge Luke's reaction. Luke was still and quiet. "I want to put all those rumors to rest. You are not a bastard. You not the consequence of some careless one-night stand. You are the product of the love I shared with your mother. We both wanted you so much. Your mother talked about how she was going to leave the Senate to take care of you. I planned to leave the JEDI once the war was over."

There was a sad smile on Vader's face. Vader reached over, grabbed Luke's hand, and squeezed it.

"Luke, you are perfect, and I don't want anyone to think less of you because of the choices your mother and I made before you were born," he said. "We were young. Foolish. We made mistakes. We were perhaps a bit selfish. Both wanting to stop the war. Save the world. Both thinking if we just worked hard enough and long enough we could."

"But you did," Luke said.

Vader flinched. "Regardless, your mother and I were both afraid of what would happen if our secret marriage came out. We were worried about our careers. How we would be forced to stop. How the change we so desperately wanted wouldn't come to pass if we stepped away from it."

Vader sighed and leaned back in his chair. He continued, "What I'm trying to say, Luke, is that I am going to have to come clean as I should have twenty years ago. I'm going to reveal I am Anakin Skywalker, a famed war hero who has been believed to be dead for decades. I'm going to reveal my marriage to your mother. I know she would have no qualms about this."

Luke blinked. Twice. "You . . . You don't have to do all of that," he said.

Vader leaned over and placed his forearms on his knees. He looked right at Luke. "Yes, I do, Luke," he said. "You are my son. You are your mother's son. There are many things I am not proud of in my life, but marrying your mother and having you is not one of them. I . . . I love you, Luke."

Luke took in a small sharp breath. He wasn't expecting any of this. "But," Luke whispered, "If you reveal the truth what will happen to your companies? Will this affect your sales?"

"Oh there is a good chance this will damn my reputation," Vader said dryly.

"Then you don't need to go through with it!"

"Fuck it," Vader said. Luke could only stare wide-eyed. "I am serious, Luke. The choice is easy for me to make. If it's for you, than it is no contest. You will not suffer from the poor choices of your parents. You will not carry the burden of being known as the son of Vader's whore or Vader's bastard or love child. You will be known as the son of Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala Skywalker. You will be known as the heir to Darth Vader. You will be known as Luke Skywalker, a name I hope you can wear proudly."

Luke smiled. What Vader didn't know was Luke was already proud. He always had been, but he felt those emotions strengthened. Vader may not like his old life and titles, but he was truly the Hero With No Fear.

At least, he was Luke's hero.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part One: Vader, Lord of Fashion**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Chapter Five**

The hum and click of the needle of the sewing machine was a welcomed noise for Vader. He often found he could easily lose himself into a meditative state while sewing. It had been two days. A full forty-eight hours since the image of him and Luke had gone viral. Since he had the press conference announcing Luke as his true and proper son. Luke had stood beside him. Vader told him he didn't need to come, but Luke insisted. It was about him after all.

Vader couldn't stop the smile as he thought of the hidden fire in Luke. The boy was a bit shy, but there were moments when a fire grew in his eyes. When he didn't back down. In those moments Vader really saw his wife in his son. If Luke could bring that out more often, he would make a great model and fashion icon.

Vader pulled the jacket he had been sewing out from the machine. He held it up and examined the stitching. It was a soft cream color and would look good with Luke's coloring. Vader sighed as his phone buzzed. He had been ignoring the phone for hours now, and finally he put down the jacket and picked the phone up. Various texts and emails filled his notifications. He cleared it all without actually looking at any of them.

The damage had been done. His stocks had plummeted. His name was plastered across the internet, both as Anakin Skywalker and Darth Vader. For now he just had to let the wound bleed out. Eventually the media storm would pass. Then he could work on rebuilding his name and brand. But for now he just had to wait.

He walked out of his sewing room into his bedroom. He flopped down on the bed as he felt the start of a headache forming. It wasn't long before he heard the familiar shuffle of feet walk into his room. Vader glanced to see Threepio tottering in.

"Are you hungry, Master Vader?" Threepio asked in his normal cheerful tone. "I am about to make lunch, and you did not have breakfast."

"I am fine," Vader grumbled

Threepio paused. "Perhaps Master Ani you should consider taking a vacation with young Master Luke."

Vader rolled over and faced him. Threepio only ever called Vader by that nickname when the two were alone. If Artoo heard it, he would never let Threepio live it down. But it was a nickname from Vader's childhood. The name his mother called him when Threepio had lived with them. Padmé had picked the nickname up as well. It was a name dear to Vader. A tender name of endearment. One he would probably let no one else call him besides those he truly loved.

"A vacation, huh?" he replied as he stared up at the ceiling.

"Perhaps to the northern California estate? Master Luke seems quite interested in cars."

Vader considered it. It was a large estate with a lot of land. It was remote and it was private. It also had the largest garage and collection of Vader's cars. Perhaps that was what he and Luke needed.

"Shall I prepare the trip?" Threepio asked.

"Yes, Threepio, that sounds good."

He knew the butler would be smiling. He started to shuffle out of the room, but new footsteps were heard rushing down the hall. Artoo burst into the room with a series of whistles and clicks. Vader sat up at once.

"What?" he asked.

 _I found them_! Artoo whistled again.

"Found who? Use your words properly, Artoo," Threepio chided.

 _The source!_  Artoo said as he waved a tablet in the air.

Vader held his hand out, and Artoo passed him the tablet. Finally.  _Finally_  he would know who had taken the picture of him and Luke and posted it on the internet. Vader turned the tablet on and glanced at the information Artoo had collected. A dark smile grew across his lips. He had been waiting for this for two full days. He had quietly bided his time knowing sooner or later he would have a name. Now that he did he would have his revenge.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Luke had been gone all morning. When they arrived at the California estate, Vader had taken his son to the large garage. Luke was like a child in a candy shop. He ran excitedly amongst the cars and babbled on about them. His excitement was clear and Vader couldn't stop smiling.

"Drive any car you like," Vader said with a wave of his hand.

Luke stopped and just stared. His blue eyes were wide. Vader could only smile.

"There is an old abandoned small-craft air strip nearby. It is great for getting these cars up to full speed," Vader continued. He didn't mention that the air strip was part of the lands he owned. That he bought the lands and built the estate here as a place where he could drive his cars in peace.

Luke had been coming and going for hours as he tested the various cars. Vader wanted to join him, but he had other things to do. Dark things that Luke did not need to be involved with. The blasted photo had been taken by Susana Sheard, the assistant from the law firm. The daughter of Kendal Ozzel, who was the one who had posted it up on the internet. Vader had spent the morning digging through Ozzel's accounts as he debated the best way to get revenge against the fool.

"Master Vader?"

Vader scowled as he looked at Threepio.

"You have an important call," Threepio said.

"No interruptions," Vader growled.

"I know that, but they've called three times now."

Vader bent over and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Who is it?" he grumbled. Threepio was only doing his job.

"Jobal Naberrie, sir."

Vader's head snapped up at once. Jobal Naberrie . . . Padmé's mother. Vader was ashamed. He hadn't thought about the Naberrie family when he announced his secret marriage to Padmé to protect Luke. He knew Padmé would have no qualms about what Vader had done, but Vader hadn't considered Padmé's family.

"Send the number to my phone," Vader said softly.

Threepio nodded. Vader walked to his bedroom. He took out his phone and glanced down at the number. Should he call now? Would Jobal be awake considering the time difference? In the end he keyed in the number and pressed the call button.

"Yes?" came Jobal's voice. It was thick with a Nubian accent.

"It's . . . It's me," Vader said.

"Anakin Skywalker."

Vader didn't hide his scoff of disgust. "It's Darth Vader," he replied.

There was an awkward pause. "Use whatever name you wish," Jobal said. "But that doesn't hide the fact that you were Anakin Skywalker when you married my daughter."

Vader took a deep breath. "Yes," he said. "That is true."

Another silence stretched. "Was she ever going to tell me?" Jobal asked. The heartbreak was clear in her voice. "About your marriage? About her pregnancy?"

"I . . ."

What could he say? He wasn't Padmé.

"I know she wanted to leave the Senate," he said softly. "She wanted to go back to Naboo and raise the baby is . . . That is all I know. I am sorry, Jobal."

He heard a soft whimpering sound as Jobal fought back her grief and tears.

"Is it true then?" she asked with a shaky voice. "That boy? He is Padmé's?"

Vader closed his eyes and said, "Yes." He took a another deep breath. "Yes, he is Padmé's son. He has her smile and her gentle laugh. He is . . . He is the absolute best of us, of which . . . of which I am so thankful for."

Another soft sob was heard from the phone.

"I would like to meet him," Jobal said.

"That can be arranged," Vader agreed.

"Good," Jobal said. There was a fire in her voice that Vader instantly recognized that Padmé had used as well. Jobal was ready for an argument if Vader hadn't agreed. "And one more thing, Anakin. Vader. Whatever name it is you use. Why?"

He wasn't sure what to say. He wasn't even sure what she was asking.

"Why . . .?"

"Why was he raised with your family? Why did you not know?"

He knew the underlying question was _why hadn't Luke been raised with the Naberries?_

"I don't have the answer," he said softly. "Not even the Lars had one. They simply said that Child Services showed up on their doorstep one day with a baby. Padmé's name wasn't even listed on the birth certificate."

"But  _yours_  was?" Jobal asked angrily.

"Yes," he replied truthfully.

She let out a few curses in Nubian. "This is a crime!" she said. "They kept a little boy from his family!"

He couldn't help but wonder if Jobal was mad that Luke had been kept away from his father or if he had been kept away from Padmé's family. From Jobal. He wasn't going to ask. Jobal let out a few more curses.

"Jobal," Vader said. "I know.  _I know._  You think I was happy to learn about all of this? You think I was not angry to learn my son, who I thought died with his mother, had lived? Had lived and been kept from me for nineteen years? We were both wronged Jobal."

"I doubly so," Jobal hissed. "By you and by . . . Padmé. I cannot believe she never told me . . ."

"I am sorry," he whispered.

"You are not her," she said sadly. "You cannot speak for her. She can no longer speak for herself. I will never hear her own words why she did what she did."

Vader was silent knowing nothing he would say would soothe his mother-in-law's anger and grief. Yet after a few long tense minutes, he spoke up.

"I will bring Luke to Naboo," he said slowly.

"Thank you," Jobal said. Her voice broken with sobs.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Luke sat curled in the airplane seat. Prior to meeting Vader, he had never ridden in a plane before. He was fairly sure his experience of flying by private jets was not the typical experience. It was just of two of them. Threepio and Artoo had decided to stay behind. Luke sat in one of the large, comfy leather chairs. A small pull-out table was out and on the other side sat Vader. A laptop sat in his lap that he was working on.

Luke looked down at the cellphone in his hands. After the public had learned of Vader and Luke's relationship, Luke had to change his phone number. It wasn't just that, but he also had to get brand new social media accounts as well. Many of his old 'friends' had sold his accounts out, which were now flooded with people from all over the internet. Some of which were not nice. It now felt rather lonely whenever he got online.

He had only stayed in contact with two of his friends. His best friend since childhood, Biggs Darklighter, and Han Solo. Oddly enough the model had been a constant source of comfort.

Han: [How's it going with Darth Daddy?]

Luke: [Fine. On our way to Naboo. I'm going to meet my mother's family.]

Han: [Nervous?]

Luke: [Yeah.]

He was nervous. Up until a week ago his family had only consisted of Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen. Owen's father had died before Luke was born. He had no other siblings. Aunt Beru was the same. Luke had sat quietly in school after holidays as children told tales of visiting their grandparents and spending time with cousins. He had no second Christmases or birthday cards filled with money.

He had always wanted a bigger family. A favorite childhood daydream was learning his father was really alive. He would come collect Luke and introduce him to a slew of aunts and uncles and cousins. They would go off to a beach house and have a crazy but warm family vacation together.

He had never imagined it would come true. His father was alive. He did have an extended family, and he was on his way to meet them. His stomach was in knots. What would they think of him? They were some noble family from an European country. He was just some farmboy out in the sticks of New York state.

Vader constantly said Luke was like his mother, but Luke didn't see it. Whenever he looked at photos or videos of Padmé Amidala, he didn't see himself in her. It was so odd to think that she was his mother. She was beautiful and elegant.

"You're nervous," Vader suddenly said.

Luke jumped in his seat. Vader was staring at him over the top of his laptop. His blue eyes were unwavering.

"What?" Luke asked.

"You can't keep your feet still," Vader said. He glanced down at Luke's feet. "Your mother used to do the same." A smile spread across Vader's face. "One of the reasons she liked to wear long gowns to the Senate. They hid her nervous feet."

Luke shifted so his feet were under him. Vader let out a small laugh.

"What is bothering you, young one?" Vader asked.

Luke turned and looked out the airplane window. There wasn't much to see. Just the white of clouds.

"Nervous about meeting the Naberries?" Vader asked.

"Yeah . . . I mean . . . What if they don't like me? I don't . . . I've never had grandparents or cousins," Luke said.

Vader sighed. "Neither did I. I wish I had some great advice or assurance that would ease all your worries, but I do not. All I can say is be yourself. You do not want to constantly worry about putting up a mask around them. If they cannot love you as you are, than I would not bother with them in the future."

The advice seemed a bit cold and cruel. It seemed like something Vader would say. But it wasn't completely bad advice. In fact it was good advice, but that didn't ease the anxiety inside of Luke. He couldn't help but fret.

After the long plane ride, was a long car ride through the rolling hills of Naboo. The meeting was taking place in the lake country. It was a traditional vacation spot for many Nubians. It was also a bit out of the way from everything else, which hopefully meant no press.

Luke had dozed in the car and as he woke up he saw beautiful rolling green hills. In the distance he could see low gray mountains. Peaking through the hills were flashes of sparkling blue.

"Are we close?" Luke asked. He looked over at his father.

Vader was staring intently out of the window. He was biting down on his jaw. Luke could see the strain of muscles and a vein popping out. Vader's fists were balled into tight balls in his lap. Was he nervous as well? And why?

Finally the car pulled up in to a small village. It was beautiful and colorful. The buildings were all painted in bright vibrant colors mostly in reds, oranges, and yellows. They were built very close together. Luke noticed a tall stone church tower poking out above the terracotta roofs. There was a large harbor next to where they parked. Various boats were moored there.

"Salve, Signor Vader, Signor Skywalker," the man said.

Luke only nodded his head.

"Salve," Vader replied back.

"Venire. In questo modo verso la barca," the old man said as he waved and started to walk off to the boats. He led them a nice boat. "Attento," he said as Luke jumped aboard.

It wasn't long before the motor was rumbling and the boat was gliding across the large lake. Luke spied various houses hidden amongst the trees along the lake's edge. Many were large mansions. The boat passed all of these as it seemed to be headed for an island. The closer they got, Luke noticed there was a house on the western end.

It was beautiful with rounded buildings that had blue tiled roofs. The square buildings had red roofs. Vines hung down from stone staircases that led up from the lake to the estate. It looked more like a fairy tale palace than a vacation home.

"Benvenuto a Varykino," the old man said with a big smile.


	6. Chapter 6

**Part One: Vader, Lord of Fashion**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Chapter Six**

Luke followed Vader up the stone steps, leaving the boat and the dock behind. His heart was pounding in his chest. His mother's family was waiting for him here. Vader seemed to know where he was going and led Luke to the largest building. They came into a large open room with huge arched windows which looked out at the lake. Two people had been standing at the windows, and turned the moment Luke and Vader walked in.

They were an older couple. A man and a woman. They were dressed in loose casual clothes. Luke could tell their hair had once been dark, but was now graying and turning white. The woman's hair was pulled into a large bun behind her head. The man wore glasses. Luke realized these must be his grandparents.

The woman had brought her hands to her chest. Her brown eyes were wide as she looked solely at Luke. Luke glared at the ground.

"Jobal. Ruwee," Vader's deep voice said. He put a hand on Luke's shoulder. "This is Luke. Luke Skywalker."

Was Luke imagining things? Had Vader put emphasis on the Skywalker part? Luke looked up shyly. His grandparents had moved closer and now stood right in front of him.

"He- hello," Luke said.

Then there was this pause where no one said or did anything. Luke's heart started to squeeze itself. Had he messed up? Did they hate him? Then his grandmother broke into a huge smile. She opened her arms up wide and walked right up to the Luke. She pulled him into a strong hug. Luke just stood there awkwardly unsure of what to do. He saw his grandfather smiling as well.

Jobal pulled away from her hug and put her hands on either side of Luke's face. She pushed his face this way and that as she got a good look at him.

"Oh," she finally said in a thick accent. "Oh, you are her son." Her eyes started to glisten with tears. She stepped away and dabbed at her eyes with her sleeve.

Ruwee stepped right up. He pulled Luke into a large hug. "Hello, Luke," he said. "It is good to finally meet you."

Luke nodded his head as he was unable to get words out. However, he would soon warm up the Naberries including his mother's sister and her family. They were warm and kind. It was everything Luke had hoped and thought extended families would be like. They welcomed him eagerly. They teased him as he tried local Nubian foods, some of which he did not like. They were interested in his life. Most of all they told him stories of his mother. Of what she was like as a child. They shared photos. All of which Luke soaked up and held tightly in his heart.

Vader was very quiet during all of this. He often disappeared and only came out at meal times. Jobal kept shooting him dark glances every now and then. One day Luke's cousins, Ryoo and Pooja, took him out to one of the small towns that dotted the lake side. They were both older than him by a few years.

The sun was starting to hit the distant hills. "Perhaps we should head back?" Luke said. He was unsure how they would handle driving a boat in the darkness. Ryoo and Pooja exchanged glances. "What?" Luke asked.

"Haven't gotten a text yet," Ryoo said. Pooja nodded.

"A text about?" Luke asked.

"That's it's OK for us to come back," Ryoo explained. "Mama and nonna were going to talk to your father."

Something pulled on Luke's insides. "About?" he asked.

The sisters exchanged a glance. "You," Pooja said.

Later that night Luke asked his father what had happened. Vader explained the Naberries were upset that Luke had been raised by the Lars.

"It is in the past now, young one," Vader said. "You are an adult, and there is nothing anyone can change." He paused as he took a long look at Luke. "Plus, if anyone was going to raise you, it would have been me."

Luke smiled. His thoughts had ventured more than once to the idea of what it would have been like to be raised by his father. To be raised amongst the high rises of New York. Going around the world in a private jet. But those thoughts always brought a pain to his chest. While it seemed like an exciting life, he had enjoyed his life with the Lars. It wasn't an easy life. It was tough, but it was good.

Eventually the time at the lake house was coming to an end. The entire family would return to the capital city of Naboo together. Luke would be able to see the house where his mother grew up. The family had planned to go on a tour of the palace. Most importantly they would be visiting his mother's grave.

Before they left, Jobal pulled Luke to the side. She took him out to a veranda that overlooked the lake. She handed him an envelope. It was made of thick paper with thick ink on it.

"What is this?" Luke asked.

"The deed to Varykino," Jobal said.

Luke looked up a bit confused. "Isn't . . . Isn't this place Varykino?" he asked.

"Yes," she said with a smile. "It was your mother's. Now it is yours."

Luke's eyes went wide. His mouth fell open as he glanced around at the large home. "I . . . I can't accept this," he said breathlessly.

Jobal walked up to Luke. She placed a hand on her shoulder. "Padmé . . . Padmé is not the daughter of Ruwee," she said slowly. Luke could only gape at her. A sad smile crossed Jobal's face. "I see you didn't know, but everyone else knows. Ruwee was heavily involved with politics. He sat on the Nubian Senate. That was how I met Ars Veruna. He was the king."

"Of Naboo?" Luke asked.

Jobal smiled and nodded. "Yes. It was exciting to be courted by the king. One thing led to another which led to Padmé," she said a bit sadly. "When I first discovered the pregnancy, I realized I didn't want to ruin my life and family with Ruwee. It was decided that Padmé would be brought up as his daughter. Plus it would spare the royal family the scandal. Veruna agreed, but he gifted me this lake house. It had belonged to his mother. I in turn gave it to Padmé. When she died, it came back to me. Now I give it to you."

Luke couldn't believe this. This place used to belong to the royal family of Naboo? He couldn't accept this!

"No," he said softly. "I can't. This place is too important for me."

Jobal took Luke's hands into her own. The envelope crumpled softly in Luke's hand.

"Think on it," she said. "Wait until the end of your trip. I realize this is a lot for you. But your mother loved this place. When I come here, I still see her as a small child running down the steps to go swim in the lake. I still hear her giggles. She is here."

"All the more reason you should keep this," Luke said.

"Are you saying you would bar your own nonna from visiting?" she teased.

"Of course not!"

She patted Luke's hand. "Think on it. Talk to your father. See what he thinks."

Luke explained the situation on the long train ride to Theed. Vader and Luke were sharing a private cabin.

"You should keep it," Vader said.

"I can't keep a lake house!" Luke exclaimed. "It has to be expensive! It belonged to the royal family!"

Vader just stared at Luke for a long moment. "You have more than enough money for the upkeep and taxes of it."

Luke blushed as he recalled how much money his father wanted to give him, which didn't include the money he would be inheriting once Vader died.

"Luke," Vader said slowly. "All of your mother's estate has been given away. The Naberries gave it away to charities or to set up scholarship funds in your mother's name. This is one of the few things they had that was hers that they are able to give you. It is a place that means a great deal to them, but it also meant a lot to your mother."

"She took you there?" Luke asked. Vader did seem to know his way around the lake house. Vader smiled.

"Yes," he said softly. "That is where we went during my bodyguard mission. We went to Varykino in hopes of hiding and avoiding the assassins after her. It was where we had our first kiss." He paused as if lost in the memory. "It was where we ran off to to get married."

"You got married there?" Luke asked.

"Yes, in the same spot we shared our first kiss," Vader replied warmly. Then he sighed. "Your mother wanted to raise you there. She wanted to leave the Senate at the end of her pregnancy. She talked about how she would put the nursery by the garden."

Luke was quiet for a long time after that. He looked out at the window at the passing scenery. His grandmother had said to talk to his father about keeping the house. She hadn't known about Padmé's marriage or pregnancy . . . right? Had she suspected? Perhaps he should think on it some more.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Luke appeared to be enjoying his time in Naboo, which Vader was glad for. But being back in this country, in these places, where  _they_  had been together, brought back too many painful memories. Vader hadn't been back to Naboo in almost nineteen years. He had only returned once after Padmé's death, and that was to visit her grave. In all the long years since her death, he had never returned. It was too painful.

The days spent at Varykino had been a test. His skin itched to be free of the blasted place, because it was too rich in her. Every part of the estate brought back a memory. The scents. The feeling of the soft breezes. The sounds of the lake. The feel of a boat rocking. His heart hurt. It was agony being there. The only salve for his pain was Luke. His gentle smile. His small soft touches on Vader's arm to get his attention. It made it all worth it.

But now the worst part was coming. He didn't want to go see her tomb with the entire Naberrie family. The last time he was there he had bawled and screamed and cried for hours. He snuck in there at night, after the cemetery had closed. He'd wanted no one to see his grief. He still didn't want anyone to see it.

Yet he was torn. He also didn't want Luke to see it without him. They should go together. Vader should be there for his son when mother and son finally met again. Even thinking of it brought waves of fresh grief. Perhaps he should talk to the Naberries. Surely they would understand that Vader would want some time alone with just Luke.

Vader heard steps coming up the stairs in a hurry. He was currently at Jobal and Ruwee's home in Theed. Padmé's childhood home. Luke was staying in Padmé's old bedroom. Luke burst into Vader's room.

"Fa-Father," he gasped as he tried to catch his breath. He had clearly ran up here. How Luke addressed Vader didn't go unnoticed. The boy mostly called him by his name, Vader. But every now and then he said father. A small smile tugged on Vader's lips.

Luke walked in and sat on Vader's bed. Vader was sitting at a small desk in the corner of the room. His laptop was open, but he closed the lid when Luke walked in.

"How did you like Theed?" Vader asked when Luke said nothing.

The Naberries had planned to show Luke around the capital city. Go see the university where Ruwee taught, the public royal gardens, the museum, and lastly the palace.

"It was great," Luke said a bit sheepishly. "Until we got to the palace . . ."

Vader cocked an eyebrow.

"I met the queen!" Luke suddenly shouted out.

Vader nodded. Queen Jamillia was a distant cousin of Padmé's and thus of Luke's. She was of proper birth, which was why Padmé abdicated the throne to her.

"They're going to have a ball!" Luke continued. Vader nodded. "The ball is for me," Luke added in a serious tone.

"For you?"

"Yes. Apparently the news about me being Padmé Amidala's son has been . . . rather big here. She was quite a beloved queen. There are all these images of her everywhere. Stained glass. Murals. Anyways I'm apparently quite a celebrity . . . so they're going to hold a ball for me, I guess."

"And when is this ball taking place?" Vader asked.

"Next weekend," Luke said. "I'll need to find something to wear."

"No," Vader sharply said. "I will make you something."

"What? No. It's too soon. And you don't have any of your sewing stuff."

"I will get some," Vader said. His voice low. It was almost a growl. There was no way his son was wearing anything but something made by him.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Really, who did the boy think he was? He was Darth Vader. Nothing would stop him from making Luke's outfit. Theed had some excellent fabric and textile shops. Nubian culture was rich with fashion. Artoo and Threepio had come to Naboo on Vader's jet. They brought whatever equipment, tools, and materials Vader still lacked. He completely dedicated himself to making an outfit.

The day of the ball came. The entire Naberrie family was abuzz. Balls such as these were nothing new to them. They had attended many when Padmé was still alive. However, after her death the family had distanced themselves from palace life. It was the first time in years they would be attending such an event.

Luke was not getting ready at the Naberrie home. The queen had given him a guest room in the palace. Vader was the only one who had accompanied him. The boy sat on the bed. His shoulders were up high and tense. He had just finished bathing and was dressed in a simple bathrobe.

Vader unzipped the black garment bag and took out the outfit. He couldn't stop the smile when he heard Luke's soft gasp.

"You made that in only a few days?" Luke said. His eyes were large and round.

"Of course," Vader said.

"Did you sleep at all?"

He hadn't, but he didn't tell Luke that.

"Let's get you dressed," Vader said.

The outfit was a heavy nod to one of Padmé's queen gowns. In fact it was her most well known dress. Most art in Naboo featured her in that gown. Luke's outfit was the same deep red. The outer layer was a long jacket that extended down to the ground in a train. It gave the illusion of a dress. Vader had mimicked the red piping. It ran down the large belled sleeves and down the jacket. There was a large shoulder piece and draping down from it was a strip of red cloth with intricate gold embroidery.

Underneath the coat, Luke wore a shirt and vest. The vest was dark red and the shirt a dark brown. The vest also had a small amount of embroidery, should Luke decide to take the coat off. His pants were a simple well-fitted black affair.

Vader had also fashioned a headpiece. Nowhere near as big as Padmé's royal headcrown. It was made of thin gold ribbed plating with stripes of red. To complete the look, Vader applied a light layer of makeup. Luke blushed the whole time. Vader applied red to Luke's lips, done in the style of the Naboo royalty, along with the two red dots on his cheeks.

When everything was finished, Vader felt a small pain in his heart. Luke looked so much like his mother. Vader had meant it. Luke could be force in fashion just as Padmé had been. The boy could make waves all around the world.

"It's feels a bit much," Luke said softly.

Vader walked over and readjusted the headpiece. "You look perfect. Trust me," Vader said.

"You know fashion," Luke said with a smile. Vader smiled back.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

A throng of Nubian youths were circled around Luke. Vader stood in the shadows against a wall. He was starting to feel the exhaustion of pushing himself so hard in getting Luke's outfit completed, but it had been worth it. When Luke had walked into the ballroom and had been announced, every head turned. Gasps were heard. Eyes widened. Cell phones were whipped out from purses and pockets. The official press snapped photos. The lights of camera flashed went steady for minutes.

Vader glanced down at his own phone. Luke had gone viral. The hashtag #princeluke was trending on social media. The Naboo had instantly taken to Luke. The outfit had achieved its intended purpose: to make the world see Luke Skywalker as the son of Padmé Amidala instead of the son of Anakin or Darth Vader. The Naboo had loved Padmé. They still mourned her, and so they celebrated and welcomed the fact they had a small piece of her back. That her legacy hadn't completely ended.

Seeing Luke dressed so similar to his mother, the Naboo had nicknamed him Prince Luke. The Naboo's excitement had been infectious. The nickname and the photos spread across the internet. Now people all over the world were tweeting, blogging, messaging, and chatting about Prince Luke.

Two hours into the ball, Vader pulled Luke back through the hallways to their guest room. Luke pulled the headpiece off and threw it on the bed. Vader helped his son out of the jacket. Luke flopped down on the bed.

"Ugh," he said. "I never thought it would be this exhausting."

"Come on," Vader said. "The queen will be giving her speech to you in thirty minutes. You need to be ready."

Luke lifted his head. "But do I really need to change my outfit? What's wrong with that one? Everyone seems to love it."

"Of course they do," Vader said. "I made it." And Luke was the one wearing it. Vader doubted anyone else would be able to pull that outfit off, except maybe Padmé. "Never underestimate the power of an outfit."

Luke didn't seem to quite grasp what Vader was trying to say, but nodded and got off the bed. Luke undressed and Vader helped cleaned off the makeup. Then he worked on getting Luke dressed into his new outfit.

When Queen Jamillia stepped up to the stage and announced Luke, the whole ballroom grew quiet. Luke stepped onto the stage and again the party goers were stunned. No longer was he wearing the red and gold outfit. He now wore an almost all white outfit with soft blue and silver detailing. A white cloak draped across his shoulders and hung down his back.

The queen smiled and welcomed Luke. She gave her speech. In it she granted Luke citizenship of Naboo. He would always be welcomed in his mother's homeland. The Naboo loudly applauded. Vader could feel the shift. Luke would continue to be the center of a media storm, but no longer would it be due to the slander of being Vader's lost bastard. Now the tale had shifted. A tale that the public loved. A classic rags to riches. A farmboy to prince. Finally the world was seeing what Vader had seen in Luke the moment he first laid eyes on the boy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Part One: Vader, Lord of Fashion**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Chapter Seven**

Vader stretched. The flight back to America from Naboo was a long one, but luckily this was why he had a private jet.

He looked to see Luke, his  _son_ , curled up in a large chair asleep. Vader quietly walked over and tucked a blanket around him. There was a pain in his chest as he realized he had missed being able to tuck his son in when he was young. He had missed sitting at his bedside sharing stories.

But at least . . . at least they  _had_  found each other.

Vader still couldn't help but marvel over the fact he even had a son. That by some miracle, Padmé's child had lived. He was a father. He had always grieved the lost of his wife, and in part the loss of his unborn child. But he hadn't realized until now much he truly did want to be a father. How much he did want that child. He wanted Luke. He wanted to know him. To be there for him. To help him grow.

Vader wanted to be a father.

Vader smiled softly as he stepped away. He returned to his own seat and opened his laptop. He eyed the files he had collected. With the Naboo trip out of the way it was time to work on his revenge on Kendal Ozzel and his daughter. It was Susana Sheard that had taken the photo of Luke with her phone, but it was Ozzel who had posted it up on the internet.

It wasn't even done carelessly. Ozzel had sold the picture to a gossip and rumor website. He made sure his name was protected. He knew full well what he was doing. He was breaking his confidentiality contract. Vader had already informed Tarkin of Ozzel's crime. Ozzel had already been fired from the law firm, and Tarkin was preparing a case against Ozzel. The incident had also hurt Tarkin's reputation.

But Vader wasn't satisfied with simply suing Ozzel. That was too easy. No, Vader wanted more. He often debated how easy it would be to just choke the life out those who he hated, but murder was too much of hassle to cover up. Plus there was something a bit more delightful about lining up the dominos to ruin someone's life. In the end, everything would topple down with a small flick of a finger that would be almost impossible to trace back to Vader.

Yes, Vader had all of the dominos for Ozzel's downfall, but he had yet to set them up. He was indecisive on just how he wanted to bring Ozzel down. But it was a long flight back to New York. Vader had plenty of time to get creative.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Luke dug through the dresser. He pushed away the neatly folded clothes. Some of these he swore he had never seen before. Finally he found an old t-shirt of his and pulled it on. It smelled of his uncle's farm. A smell that made Luke a bit homesick. He had wanted to back to Anchorhead. He wanted to go home and relax on the farm. He wanted to tell his aunt and uncle all about Naboo in person. Share the photos the Naberries had given him. Share the photos he had taken on his phone.

However, the media was going crazy after the ball. The paparazzi followed Luke everywhere. They were even at Uncle Owen's farm. Vader had offered to pay for security, but Owen had refused. Luke really did want to go back, but Vader said it would be best to wait a bit until everything died down. He did offer that Owen and Beru could come here, but Owen again had declined stating he couldn't leave the farm. Luke was tempted to go back even with the stupid press.

But then Biggs messaged Luke. He was home, and wanted to visited Luke in the city. Vader agreed to let Luke's friend stay in his penthouse. Biggs would arriving within the hour. His parents were driving him down from Anchorhead. It was too annoying to bring a car into the city. Plus the boys could always borrow one of Vader's cars. Luke knew Biggs would enjoy seeing an Empire TIE Advanced X1.

Finally dressed, Luke plopped down on the large comfy bed in his room and turned the TV on that sat against a nearby wall. He flipped through the channels absentmindedly. He paused on one that had scenes from the Naboo ball. The show was talking about ways to mimic Luke's outfit. Already companies were trying to cash in on the look and making rip-offs. Luke had asked his father about it.

"There were will always be scum who will make it faster and cheaper," Vader had said, unbothered. He was already planning a whole new line based around Luke's ball outfits. He was constantly having Luke try on clothes.

"I don't get why it's such a big deal," Luke said.

"People saw you at the ball and thought they want to be you. They want to have your experience. A young man who suddenly discovered he was royalty. It is a story straight out of a fairy tale. Very few people get to live that story, but perhaps they can get a taste of it if they wear the outfit you did. They can feel just as glamorous and important. It's why anyone wears fashion. They want to feel a certain way, whether it be sexy, fun, relaxed, important, and so on. It's a fantasy. You're giving them an experience."

"Is that what you think about when you design clothes? What experience do I want to give them?"

Vader paused at that. "Sometimes," he said. He said nothing more on it, and Luke wondered about it. But for now he continued to flip channels. He stopped on the local news. Behind the newscaster was an image of a man. Luke recognized him, but couldn't quite place who or why. He listened to report.

"Last night, a search for a local lawyer has ended. Kendal Ozzel has been found dead in a motel in New Jersey. Ozzel, a once famed lawyer working for Tarkin Law Firms, had recently been fired from his job. Police are reporting it was a suicide."

The story changed. Luke now recalled Kendal Ozzel. He had been one of the lawyers he had met when Vader went to change his will. When that picture had been taken. Had . . . Had Ozzel taken the picture and posted it online? Was that why he was fired? He turned the TV off and made his way to his father's rooms. He found Vader in his workroom hand sewing a purple piece of fabric.

"Has your friend arrived?" Vader asked without looking up from his stitching.

"No, not yet. He should be here soon," Luke said. "I, uh, had a question."

Vader finally paused and looked up.

"I saw on the news that Kendal Ozzel was found dead. Suicide. He was one of your lawyers, right?"

"Ah yes. The one who wore  _Gucci_ ," Vader said the last word with disgust.

"The news said he had recently lost his job. Was he the one who took that picture?"

"He was."

"And that's why he was fired?"

"He broke our contract. Tarkin was preparing to sue him. I was preparing to sue him. Looks like he couldn't handle the pressure. It caused him to lose his head."

Vader smiled at his joke, but Luke only frowned. Luke's phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out. Biggs had just entered the city and was making his way towards Vader's highrise.

"Biggs is almost here," Luke said. He turned, but Vader called his name.

"Luke. Here, wear this."

Vader tossed Luke a new shirt. He stood there waiting expectedly. Luke bit back a groan and switched his shirt out. Vader gave a nod of approval. Luke collected his old shirt and left. He had noticed his old clothing seemed to be disappearing and suspected Vader was behind it.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

It wasn't long until Luke returned bringing his childhood friend with him. Biggs was friendly and shook Vader's hand with a good grip. Biggs was attending the University of Massachusetts. It was where Luke wanted to attend college as well, but had decided to take a year off after high school to help his uncle on the farm.

The two boys were in the living room talking about cars. Vader could hear their laughter every now and then in his workroom. He usually hated noise. At his studio, his workplace was kept separate from everyone else. He liked the quiet, but now he liked the noise. He liked hearing Luke laugh.

He was glad for the noise. Glad Luke felt comfortable here in Vader's home. In his father's home. Vader smiled as he walked over to the window. It gave an impressive view of the city's skyline. It was the same as it had been weeks ago when Vader had stood here on the eve of his fashion show. He had no idea his life would change so drastically the next day. Bringing Luke into his life had changed so much. It felt odd to see the city still the same. The leaves the same color. The construction on a few high rises had barely progressed.

He had never thought any of this was possible. He had long since given up the thought of being a father. And yet the moment Luke Skywalker shyly told him his name, Vader wanted nothing more than to be a father. He wanted to be apart of this child's life, even though he was no longer a child. Vader had missed so much of Luke's life, and he didn't want to miss anything else.

And because of that, Vader would also do anything to protect his son. He clasped his hands behind his back. His revenge against Ozzel had been satisfying. It wasn't just the legal cases piling up against him that drove him to suicide. Ozzel was a loyal customer of a high end strip club. All it took was some very generous bribes for a few of the girls to lure Ozzel in a secluded room and get some very compromising photos that were anonymously sent to his wife.

Mrs. Ozzel kicked her husband out of the house. He tried to find a new apartment, but his credit was completely trashed. Ozzel's son had been using his daddy's name to invest in various get-rich-quick schemes, none of which had worked. The dominos had been lined up, and now they were starting to fall. Ozzel had felt it. He tried to desperately get a new job. He looked in other cities. Even as far out as the west coast. But no one would take him.

A new domino fell. Ozzel couldn't get a job. Another domino fell. He couldn't get a new place to live. Another one fell. His wife had kicked him out and was discussing a divorce. Another domino fell. His finances were in ruins. Another. He couldn't even let off stress at his favorite strip club. And yet another. And he was also facing two bloody lawsuits. The last domino fell. Poor Ozzel couldn't simply handle it any more.

Vader smiled. It didn't bother him at all that his actions had resulted in Ozzel killing himself. He was a useless coward. Plus the man's actions could have gone a lot worse. It could have driven Luke away from Vader, and Vader did not want that. He did not want that at all. So he was willing to get his hands dirty to keep his son with him. To keep his son happy. And in return, make himself happy.

Because for the first time in a long time, Vader was happy. And he didn't want anything to take it away.

**The End**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Part One: Vader, Lord of Fashion**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? The end?! Yes for this part. Currently there is planned to have three parts. Luke, Prince of Fashion and Leia, Rebel of Fashion. I don't know when the next part will be up. Sorry. However, you can go read the one-shot part two will be based on in my Between the Light and Shadows: Luke & Vader One-shots. It's Chapter 14. I will add that part two will not follow the one-shot super close, though there will be elements in there.
> 
> I also want to thank my beta reader, SpellCleaver. If you haven't checked out her fics, you really should. She writes some great stuff.
> 
> Also thank you to all the readers. I was a bit nervous posting this since it's a very domestic and soft fic. It meanders. It's nice to see it was well accepted. Thanks!


End file.
